


A Light in the Dark

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets a visitor in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer -- Arakawa owns all  
> Author’s Note -- Written for fma_fic_contest for the prompt ‘cure’, though I had to cut this in half for that.

XXX

 

Roy turned his face toward the hospital room door or, more accurately, to what he thought was the door. There was nothing but blackness, had been for days. He got dizzy if he stood and his sleep was a mess. His brain could no longer figure out when night was. He couldn't quite place the gravelly voice talking to him. It was familiar yet not.

“What can I do for you?” He wasn't going to show weakness.

“It's Marcoh. I wanted to see how you were.”

Roy heard him move toward the bed and pull a chair closer. “I'm fine,” he lied. “I wasn't sure you survived.”

“Mei, Scar and I all made it.” Marcoh gave a self-deprecating laugh. “I'm like a roach, a survivor. I came through it better than you.”

Roy flexed his fingers. In spite of Mei's healing, his hands hurt. He wondered if they always would. “This is a temporary setback.”

“Yes, it is. That's why I'm here. I can cure you.”

Roy's pulse skipped, even though logically he had thought that might be why the Crystal alchemist was here to see him. “I thought it might be possible. I tried.” he touched his face. “It's all in here, Marcoh, so much new information from the Gate.”

“What was it like?”

“Terrifying.” Roy shut his eyes, but the images in his mind were coming from that robbed sense. “Awful, awe-inspiring. God-like.”

“Deification comes at a cost.”

“Doesn't everything,” Roy replied bitterly. “I couldn't heal the damage. I know the Elrics couldn't either, but I had been studying healing alchemy. I had hoped....”

“Mei's alkahestry couldn't either, but I have something that can.” Marcoh's hand touched Roy's, dry and rough, but the item he pressed into Roy's grasp was the opposite, cool, smooth somehow solid yet not. 

“It's the philosopher's stone, isn't it?” Roy whispered.

“The one forged from Ishbal. It has the power to heal you.”

Roy shuddered. Could he use something so horrible, something he indirectly had a hand in creating?

“I know what you're thinking, but you did nothing to earn the price you've paid. Mei told me. Let me fix your eyes. I consider doing good with this thing a penitence for creating it.”

“How many more can it help? Is it finite?” Roy's mind whirled.

“I don't know.”

“Then I have a favor to ask. I want you to fix Lieutenant Havoc's spine first. His injuries are on my head. Fix him and then if there's anything left, then fix me.”

“Are you sure?” Marcoh didn't sound particularly surprised.

“Positive.”

“I'm hoping there will be plenty left to help the Ishbalans, but in case I’m being hopeful, I'll do as you ask.”

“Thank you.”

Roy didn't regret the choice. If he remained blind, he'd cope. Hell, he might even enjoy the peace and quiet of retirement.


End file.
